fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Origins Ch.1
Author's Note Hello! This is the very first time I'm writing a story of any sort so please bear with any spelling mistakes, errors and anything else! Please tell me what you think of Gia's story in the comments section below! Enjoy! ---- Origins Ch.1 ---- "Quickly child, hide!" "They're coming! Just hide there and don't come out no matter what you see or hear." "But...Mama..." "Trust your Mama and Papa, now go!" A young black haired and blue eyed girl hesitantly crawled under her parent's bed. It was all happening so fast. One moment she was enjoying a peaceful slumber dreaming of cotton candy and beautiful meadows when she was shook out of her sleep by the sound of marching feet and cries of spells. She had always dreamt of becoming a Mage, seeing as her father is also a Mage. After he came back from missions she would be on the edge of her seat as he told her the details of his battles with thugs and dark guilds. Mama wasn't a Mage. She always said anyone can decide to use their magic for evil and she wasn't going to fight evil when she couldn't even save herself. The child never believed her. Well today was when she began. People with supreme skills in magic began attacking the village that night. She could hear the screams of the villagers she knew and would probably never see again. The flower lady, Ms. Winder from the bakery, Lee from school-they were all dying. She thought they would be safe here in this quiet little village, that's what her Papa always told her. Now, he was outside talking to a scary looking man, trying to reason with him. She felt a hope glimmer in her heart when she saw her Papa beat back several of the thugs. She thought they would finally be okay- that they could finally go back to normal. She was wrong. The sound of the explosion resonated through her entire body as she watched her father be knocked back into their home. Her mother held her even tighter, tears flowing down her face. The young child knew this is the moment where her mother would regret never learning magic- watching her injured husband fight without any support. Now they would die because no one else could defend them.Quickly, she brought her daughter and husband upstairs to their bedroom. Now, the young child was hiding under her parents' bed as the heavy footsteps were getting closer. She took a deep breath as the bedroom door was kicked open. "WE FOUND THEM! These are the last ones, let's make this quick. The master can be quite impatient." snapped one of the Mages. "Alright, alright I hear ya. Just give me a second to charge up my magic." said his partner. "You always do this. Step aside and I'll put them out of their misery." Smirking, the partner moves out of the way and makes a "be my guest" gesture. "Any last words peasants?" the Mage says. "Oh and you're chiding me for wasting time? Get real." say the partner. "Shut up or I'll blast '''you '''into hell" ''the Mage snaps. The young girl's mother looks up at them with determination in her eyes and says: "Do your worst, you poor excuse of a Mage." '"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY WENCH?! YOU'RE FINISHED! SECRET BLACK ART: STYGIAN BLACK CIRCLE!"''' It was over just like that. Her parents died right in front of her- or so she thinks. Turns out after the Mages left, her mother was able to move her hands to signal her. Worried out of her mind, the child rushes forward. "Mama! Mama!" the child sobs. "Please talk to me! MAMA!" The mother cradles her daughter's face. She chides herself for being so inconsiderate. How could she despise magic so much to a point where she never thought about using it to protect her family? Her husband did so but he wasn't strong enough to save them. Now here she was on her deathbed with no one but her child to talk to. "Hey...it's alright...Mama...Papa...we'll always love you, Gia. Never...forget." The woman goes cold and limp. Gia's sobs rack her body and soul. If only she had been strong enough to save them. Now she would never see them again. They were dead and all she had left was herself. She was the only one. She was the only Alabaster left with any magic potential. And she was damn sure going to make the most of it. Category:Storyline